


Lady, Cookie and Rusty

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KuroDai in passing, M/M, OiKage mentioned, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi go on a date, so the kittens are  put under Kenma and Shouyou's care.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 8





	Lady, Cookie and Rusty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We should go to bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363956) by [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer). 



> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/113171164644/lady-cookie-and-rusty-kenhina-1155w)
> 
> This is a continuation of my fic "We should go to bed"!

“So, you already know Lady – obviously you know her, she’s on your laps – so here is Cookie and—“

“Cookie. You called your kitten Cookie.”

“Hey, I didn’t name him; the shelter said it was his name and I’m not gonna change it, okay? How would you react if some giant guy chose to name you Crispsbread?”

“… Who the hell call their cat Crispsbread?”

“People who change their cat’s name, duh.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and petted slowly the kitten on his laps. She purred under his hands and he smiled.

“So, as I was saying, here’s Cookie” Kuroo repeated while scratching under the chin of a small brown-spotted tabby. “And this is Rusty!”

The last kitten, whose fur was of a light orange colour, looked up at the mention of his name. He approached Kenma hesitantly and sniffed the hand that was offered to him.

“They’re brothers; the guy at the shelter told me they were beaten by their previous owner before he gave them up, so they can be violent from time to time if they feel threatened.” Kuroo said, then turning towards the youngest in the room, he added “So, please, don’t do too sudden movements. Right, Shorty?”

The red-haired boy laughed nervously and promised he would try to be careful. Kenma rolled his eyes again while scratching the head of the ginger cat. The kitten purred but jumped away from him when Lady stretched.

“He’s gonna be a bit jumpy at first, I guess. I hope this’ll get better with some time. Anyway. You know everything you should be knowing, there’s a list of everything you could ask yourselves aaaand you have both our numbers so call if you need anything.”

Daichi, who was waiting in the corner of the room, chuckled and flicked Kuroo’s forehead.

“You’re done, mother hen? We’re gonna be late for the reservation if you keep talking. They’re used to taking care of Lady, they can manage with the three of them.”

“We’re leaving our babies, Daichi. _Our babies_.”

“Well your ‘daughter’ killed a mouse two days ago and you didn’t do anything to throw it out – or anything at all, actually. We leave them for most of the day, I don’t see why suddenly it’s such a big deal, Tetsu.”

The taller man grumbled something about a “heartless father who’s ready to give away the children to their uncles” and resumed scratching under Cookie’s chin. The kitten purred happily and licked his hand before Tetsurou stood up. Cookie trotted to join Lady on Kenma’s laps.

“Okay, we’re out!” Daichi announced and waved at the two younger men, taking his boyfriend by the hand to make him stop his fake sobbing.

The door closed and the flat remained silent for a moment. Hinata crouched down next to the other boy. He stretched his hand to pet Lady who gladly leaned into the touch. He grinned and stood up again to go take one of the small toys the couple had bought for their kittens. He took a stick to which a feather was attached. Cookie’s and Lady’s pupils turned thinner and their ears fidgeted. The red-haired boy laughed and started playing with those two, guessing the third one would join later when he would have seen how his siblings were having fun.

Kenma smiled softly and watched them play. He heard the sound of claws gripping on the couch fabric and turned his head. Rusty was trying to climb the furniture with little success. The golden eyes followed quietly the many attempts of the kitten.

“You’re not gonna make it, for now.” He whispered to the small cat whose ear twitched. Rusty turned his head to look at Kenma, still gripping at the fabric. “Let me help you.”

Kenma stretched his hand to let Rusty sniff it and when the kitten finally licked it – not after a moment of narrowed eyes and obvious suspicion – he hold him high enough for the kitten to jump onto the couch.

Rusty settled himself on the couch and closed his eyes, seemingly trying to sleep. Kenma watched him for a little while before turning back to Hinata and the two other cats. They had caught the feather and were trying to steal it from each other.

“Hey, Kenma? Why do you think Rusty doesn’t want to play with them?”

“Maybe he doesn’t feel like playing. Or maybe it’s because we’re here. Kuro told us they were beaten, so he’s suspicious of humans, I guess.”

“But Cookie has no problem playing with me!”

“He’s gotten over that better, I guess.”

Shouyou hummed and crouched down near the couch. The orange-furred kitten opened and eye and stared at him.

“I wonder how much time it will take him to get better! He looks like a nice kitty, he could have so much fun with us!”

Kenma smiled and reached for Hinata’s hand. The younger man took his hand and intertwined their fingers, grinning.

“We’re gonna be the best uncles ever!”

“I hope so.” Kenma smiled.

“Kageyama would be so jealous to see how much they love me! He’s still so bad with animals, they just don’t like him! Hey, maybe we could invite him? To see if Lady would be willing to let him pet her?”

“This is a bad idea. Even if none of the kittens approached him, he would end up with cat hairs on his clothes. Oikawa is allergic to that. I don’t think killing his boyfriend is in Kageyama’s plans.”

“Haha, true! It already took them long enough to get together, it’d be a shame if he killed the Grand King!”

Shouyou leaned against Kenma and laughed under his breath. He hold Kenma’s hand tight against his chest and rested his head against the other’s shoulder.

Lady and Cookie had stopped fighting for the feather and came closer to them. Lady jumped and settled herself on Kenma’s shoulder while Cookie started patting Shouyou’s foot to see if it moved. The red-haired boy wiggled his toes and the spotted tabby started. Hinata laughed and scratched the kitten’s head fondly.

“Hey, do you think we should get cats too? It could be fun!”

“Too hard to take care of cats every day. Too expensive too, we don’t have as much money as Kuro and Daichi. And if we had cats, we couldn’t be the ‘best uncles’ for Lady, Cookie and Rusty, don’t you think?”

“Ah! You’re right, yeah! We’d have to be the best fathers, though, haha! When we earn enough money to afford having pets, we could have one, maybe? Natsu would be happy to become an aunt!” Shouyou smiled brightly.

Kenma felt his cheeks get warmer but smiled back at the sunshine boy.

“I’m sure she would.”

They did have time before they had their own “children”. But seeing their hands linked, Shouyou’s bright smile and the kittens purring happily – Kenma thought that the idea was pretty charming.


End file.
